Kuron Tribe
The Kuron Tribe is a group of humaniod-lions, known as Kuron, that live on the island, Pasha of the planet Brie Riun Son. They can speak and have a village which is lead by a chief. Their main place of residence is a village on the east side of Pasha. The village is comprised of tents made from the pelts of Fumps. Kuron also ground up berries to use as face or body paint. Unlike the Ragamoffs and Obseneros who have unbalanced diets, the Kuron have a steady balance of nutrition. Consisting of meat from creatures called Fumps, which are hunted by the tribe's adult hunters (although, younger Kuron are allowed assist). While they receive adequate nutrition, male Kuron require more food due to their higher metabolism. The Kuron social-ladder is determined by the weight and the size of a Kuron's stomach. If a male Kuron's stomach is round and fat, the male would be considered better than those with smaller bellies, this is the opposite case for females. The male Kuron with the biggest belly is the tribe's chief. However, there are times when a chief's son would put on weight in order to succeed. The chief acts more as an adviser rather than a leader, as their advice can be ignored without punishment. Known Kuron *'Nyack' Nyack (distinct by green face-paint) is the second son of Chief Sarki, younger brother of Loba, and the oldest of the three cubs. He is determined to become chief of the Kuron tribe one day, despite the fact that he lacks the proper appetite to gain the necessary weight to become chief. Whenever Nyack sets his mind to something, he often works hard to get what he's doing done. He's the thinnest of all three cubs, but he believes he will become fat enough to become chief. *'Ajamu' Ajamu (distinct by his red face-paint) is older than Oringo, but slightly younger than Nyack. He is typically calm and mellow, but he is known for his fast temper and pugnacity. He likes to fight, even if he knows he cannot win. *'Oringo' Oringo (distinct by his yellow face-paint) is the youngest cub in the tribe. Out of the three cubs, he has the largest belly. He is almost always complaining about being hungry, this contributes to his love for hunting because it means he would get fed. He is very impatient, and will often charge at his prey, usually without a plan or strategy, typically resulting in failure. His mother is one of the most skilled hunters in the Kuron tribe, he hopes to one day be as skilled as her. *'Loba' Loba is the oldest son of Chief Sarki and Nyack's older brother. While he's no longer a cub, he's still too young to be considered a full-grown Kuron. He often brags that he will become the next Kuron chief, because he has a ravenous appetite, which is shown because his stomach is considerably large. He also tends to pick on Nyack, Oringo, and Ajamu for their small size and (what he believes to be) inferiority. *'Sarki' Chief Sarki is the current chief of the Kuron Tribe and father to Loba and Nyack. Despite his large appetite, he is kind and generous, giving out advice to those who ask for it. He hopes either Nyack or Loba (he has no preference) become his successor one day.